Starcrossed Turks
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: One night together at the ShinRa HQ can change the life of two Turks...Reno


  
  
Star-crossed Turks  
  
  
  
_Hmm......this place isn't too shabby...  
  
  
_The only sound throughout the silent eerie corridors of the Shinra Headquarters were the occasional soft interaction between the marble floor and the heels of a rather expensive pair of shoes. It matched perfectly with the tight navy uniform. With the collars fixed perfectly and not a single wrinkle visible, this can only mean the person adorned with this kind of attire has to be a high class member of Shinra.  
  
  
More specifically known as a Turk, who are trained to be masters of perfection.  
  
  
After a couple of minutes passed, another high tech room had been encountered. It seemed as if every floor of the Headquarter contained at least half of them out of all the rooms on that level. Taking a quick peek, a group of workers in lab jackets were talking vigorously among themselves and excitedly compared notes. Shinra had never ceased to impress her from the moment she stepped into the Corporation.  
  
  
And this concludes our tour for today. So what do you think Miss. Elena?  
  
  
Very impressive, the woman commented. She sighed and searched her small black purse until she found what she was looking for. Pulling out a small compact mirror, she carefully and expertly applied a smooth layer of concealer on her face and then a little bit of lipstick.  
  
  
Well, if there are no further questions, I will bring you back to the meeting room.  
  
  
Paying attention to only the mirror in front of her, the Turk muttered, Uh huh...sure...   
  
  
The guide groaned softly to himself. _Damn President isn't paying me enough for this...  
  
  
_He made his way back to the elevator. He held it open and allowed the female, who was still perfecting herself with make up, to enter first. He followed in after her and then pressed a button on the side. The overview of Midgar started to shrink as the door closed and the elevator ascended to it's destination.  
  
  
Well here we are. The President should be inside waiting for you... He gracefully opened the door to the meeting room for her and bowed his head slightly.  
  
  
A tall blonde man in a white trench coat awaited her behind the doors. He smiled and stroked his beast like pet who stood besides him in a protective manner. He waved his hand signaling the escort to leave them in privacy.  
  
  
Ahh...Miss Elena! It's wonderful to see you back again. Did you have fun on your little tour of the Headquarter?  
  
  
President Rufus! I had a wonderful time! The people of Midgar should appreciate such a wonderful President like you and what Shinra has to offer them.  
  
  
I agree with you a hundred percent. Fortunately for us, I think the people of the slums are bowing their heads down to us after we had rescued' them from AVALANCHE. They need a new savior...let Shinra light their way! It was a good thing my old man is out of the picture now. He never had the brains successfully run Shrina anyway. The power but no brains...  
  
  
Nodding in agreement, Elena smiled sweetly. Of course! Now what was it that you wanted to give me a report on Sir?  
  
  
Rufus clapped his hands together. "That's right. He picked up a blue folder on the desk and pulled out the contents inside. Flipping through the pages, he shook his head at the reports. The beast besides him growled sensing his master's stress. It's alright Dark Nation...we'll get through all this...AVALANCHE is going to pay dearly...  
  
  
Sighing, he lazily tossed the reports aside on the table and stood up. Folding his hands behind his back, he began his briefing. It was just last night when the Sector Seven Pillar had toppled over thanks to Reno's planting of the time bomb. Tseng accompanied him and he managed to captured the Cetra. Unfortunately, AVALANCHE tried to intervene and they injured Reno badly. That is why we immediately searched for a Turk to replace him for now until he recovers.  
  
  
Elena's frowned at his words.  
  
  
Oh no no! We have no intention of removing you from the job once Reno recovers. In fact, the three of you will be working together from now on. I assume you have already met your other partner Rude.  
  
  
Yes I have, she stated.  
  
  
Rude does not talk much I know, but he's very dedicated to his work. However, I think you will find Reno to be much more fun and interesting. Anyway, AVALANCHE managed to break into this Headquarter and rescued to the Cetra. It was also just last night when my old man had died...died at the hands of Sephiroth.  
  
  
The woman gasped. Her sapphire eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hands in shock. Sephiroth? You mean...THE great Sephiroth was here last night?  
  
  
Yes, I am quite shocked myself but from the evidence I have gathered, it seems as if Sephiroth is very much alive. Cloud and his friends escaped afterwards. I have sent units to find there whereabouts and have increased Shinra's security to seventy percent. We cannot afford to have an incident similar to this ever again. I have recently received some information on where AVALANCHE is heading and your first mission tomorrow is to go with Rude and track down AVALANCHE. They seem to be heading in the direction of Mythril Mines.  
  
  
Elena stood up tall and gave a quick and formal salute. You can count on me.  
  
  
This was her first mission and she had no intention of screwing up. She had faith that AVALANCHE will be tracked down tomorrow. They must succeed tomorrow. Her reputation as a Turk depended on it.  
  
  
Well it's getting late Miss. Elena. Why don't you head back to your room and get some rest before tomorrow? Oh and on your way, do you mind stopping by at Reno's room and see how he is doing? I do hope he recovers soon.  
  
  
Of course Sir. I will report back to you on his condition first thing tomorrow. Thank you Rufus! Uh...I mean President Rufus Sir.  
  
  
Rufus is fine.  
  
  
Right...Rufus...are you sure you don't want me to address you as President? I mean, this is my first job and I don't want to screw things up. I'm really nervous and all so-  
  
  
Rufus slowly rolled his eyes. His companion next to him shook his head as well. Good night Elena, the President interjected before she could carry on even more. I shall see you tomorrow morning. Go and get some rest.  
  
  
Right! Thank you again for the position Rufus! I am very excited to be working as a Turk! Good night! She gave him one last quick smile before trotting out the door. Once the door was shut, Rufus continued to stroke Dark Nation again.   
  
  
Lets hope we did not make a mistake in choosing her to be a Turk...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Elena stood in front of her partner's door. She stared at it for a moment or so before opening it and making her way in. She raised a brow at the sight in front of her. A young and slender tall man laid on a black leather sofa with one feet lazily placed on a wooden table besides him that contained a few bottles of liquor and some magazines in which she could make out a nude woman on the cover. His head rested against a cushion with his long flaming red hair trailing down his shoulders, almost reaching the floor.   
  
  
His white shirt was unbuttoned beneath the his navy Turk uniform which appeared to not have been ironed in years. Shaking her head in slight disgust, Elena advanced towards the Turk. His eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging wide opened as if he had just passed out from too much drinking.   
  
_  
Perhaps that's what really happened.   
  
_  
Ugh...I can't believe I had to actually come here and check on this...this...PIG!! she cried outloud to herself. Tossing her blonde hair back, she was about to turn and and leave when something was locked on her to wrist.  
  
  
She gasped in surprise and twirled around to saw that the half conscious man was grabbing on to her hand. Ugh! Let go! Let go let go let gooo!! she cried in frustration. His grip was strong and Elena found herself unable to break free from his clutch. She finally took her black purse and with all her strength she slammed it right into his face.  
  
  
Her wrist was instantly released followed by a scream from the man. UGH!! What the hell!? He bolted straight up from the couch and touched the warm spot on his cheek where he had just been slapped by a purse. His locks of crimson hair dangled freely from the loose ponytail as he tried to cool down his burning face.  
  
  
With one hand on her hip, Elena scowled. Serves you right! What the hell were you trying to do?  
  
  
Looking up at the blonde woman for the first time, his annoyance was instantly replaced by a flirty grin. Hey there beautiful. Who might you be?  
  
  
Oh so the minute you feel just a little better, you start hitting on a girl?  
  
  
A beautiful' girl, he corrected.  
  
  
Elena was speechless. She found herself blushing at his comment. Still, she found it sickening that all he could think about were girls right after a terrible Shinra incident. However, she could not resist smiling for she was flattered greatly by his words. Well, you are right about that. She pulled out her compact mirror from her purse and checked to make sure her make up didn't dry up. Softly patting her face, she checked to make sure her complexion was perfect.  
  
  
So...who are you? My angel sent from above? Reno asked sweetly.  
  
  
Not quite. I'm the new Turk that is suppose to sub in for you while you recover.  
  
  
Oh god...this must be a dream... Reno sighed dreamily. You're a Turk!? Then that means we'll be working together from now on!  
  
  
I can't wait, she replied sarcastically.   
  
  
Standing up from the sofa, he extended his hand. Name's Reno babe. Nice to meet you.  
  
  
Yeah whatever. Same here. She finished applying her red lipstick and checked her face one last time before closing her compact mirror with a loud snap and tossing it into her bag. Well it was nice meeting you RENO. I should leave now. Just as she turned around, Reno grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.  
  
  
Hey hey! Leaving so soon? I think it's quite early. Why not go and have a little fun?  
  
  
Ugh! You disgusting pervert! If you think I'm going to sleep with you- Elena raised her hand, preparing to strike a slap but the Turk caught her wrist easily.  
  
  
That's not what I meant. I mean, it's pretty early so I thought maybe we can stroll around the Headquarters and have a little fun. You know, see what everyone is up to. I can show you all the hot places here.  
  
  
No thank you! I just had a tour of this whole building awhile ago. Besides, YOU may think it's early but I gotta rest up. My first mission is tomorrow. I think you better rest up too.   
  
  
Reno grinned. Thanks for caring about me sweetheart but I'm just fine. Come on! Please!? I promise I'll have you back here by midnight.  
  
  
_This man is unbelievable! He just never stops! I cant believe he is actually going to be my partner! Well I have to admit, he is kinda cute...  
  
  
_Elena rolled her eyes. Seeing that he will most likely not stop until he got what he wanted, she finally gave in. She threw her arms up, giving into his offer. she said sharply. But if we get caught by the President, you will be taking full responsibility.  
  
  
Of course babe! Come on! Let's go have some fun! He extended out his arm expecting her to loop her's around it but instead, she walked on towards the door.  
  
  
Well!? Are you coming or do I should I head back to my room?  
  
  
_Ah Reno...there will be other chances tonight to use your manly charms  
  
  
_Right there Elena!


End file.
